Ghost
by minamoto.lamba
Summary: Hipo es considerado por sus compañeros de universidad como un bicho raro, lo que ellos no entienden es que el puede ver cosas que ellos no, almas perdidas o también conocidas como fantasmas, algunas almas lo atacan en busca de su cuerpo, un dia llegara un alma que no busca ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente protegerlo, tras conocer a esta alma la vida de Hipo cambiara radicalmente.


Las puertas de aquella pequeña cafetería se abrieron lentamente, un chico pecoso de cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes como rubíes entró, provocando en aquella cafetería la reacción de los presentes de aquella cafetería se volvieron a observarlo como si viniera de otro planeta.

-Mirad es Hipo-Se escuchaba en algunos de aquellos susurros-Es el rarito.

Hipo se acercó a la barra ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros de universidad y pidio un cafe solo, espero a que su pedido estuviera listo y se dirigió a una mesa vacía.

Hipo era considerado un bicho raro desde que era pequeño, nadie se quería acercar a él porque él tenía un don, algo que ellos no, el podía ver fantasmas, aunque él prefería llamarlos almas perdidas, las almas perdidas se separaban en las almas malas, que eran las que atacan a Hipo en busca de su cuerpo y las almas buenas, que pedían su ayuda para dejar este mundo de vivos y pasar a "descansar en paz" aunque él no estaba seguro de que pasaba tras ayudar a estas almas.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos sentado tranquilamente alguien se sentó a su lado, sin duda algo que no estaba vivo, miro a los lados y vio que ya no había nadie en la cafetería, luego miro a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-Sígueme-Dijo Hipo suspirando.

Terminó su café, pagó la cuenta y se fue a su apartamento.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Hipo una vez hubo soltado todas sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Jack...-Dijo el alma con una sonrisa.

Jack era un chico de la edad de Hipo, con cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el cielo.

-Y ¿a qué has venido Jack?

-A advertirte.

-¿Sobre que?-Dijo Hipo algo preocupado por la probabilidad de que el chico que se encontraba frente a él fuera un alma mala.

-Te atacaran esta tarde.

Tras estas palabras, Jack estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Espera-Dijo Hipo justo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Que?

-¿No quieres nada más? Es decir vosotros venir a atacarme o a pedirme ayuda.

-Yo no soy como ellos-Dijo Jack, miró a Hipo una última vez, le sonrió y se fue.

Hipo se quedó quieto, sorprendido por la respuesta de aquel alma tan extraña, estuvo así durante minutos hasta que sintió a un gato maullar, se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

-Ya voy Chimuelo, esto a sido muy raro.

Tras estas palabras llenó el cuenco del gato con comida y se sentó a ver la televisión.

Dingdong, fue el sonido que despertó a Hipo de su sueño, había pasado una hora desde que aquella extraña alma se había ido, se estiró, se levantó bostezando y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hipo-Dijo la chica que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Hola Astrid.

Astrid era la única amiga de Hipo, solo ella lo aceptaba con su don, y también era el primer amor de Hipo, y el único en esos momentos.

-Bueno...-Dijo Astrid desde la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-No estoy seguro la verdad, hoy vino un alma me advirtió de que me iban a atacar hoy, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Esta bien-Contesto Astrid con una sonrisa-Me iré entonces, cuidate, no dejes que te hagan daño.

Tras esto Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo y se fue dejándolo al castaño muy sonrojado.

Hipo cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa a dibujar un poco, pero antes de que comenzara a andar unos brazos lo atraparon y con una fuerza sorprendente hicieron que Hipo pegara su espalda contra la puerta dándose un gran brazos venían del otro extremo de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

Dos brazos lo agarraban por la cintura pero siguieron apareciendo más, otros brazos le agarraban las piernas y los brazos quedando inmóvil. Los brazos comenzaron a apretar con más fuerza haciendo que la tarea de respirar le fuera más difícil, dos manos comenzaron a agarrar sus garganta asfixiandolo, ¿cuantos lo estaban atacando? debian ser por lo menos cinco.

Hipo comenzó a forcejear intentando soltarse de esos brazos que lo atrapaban con fuerza sin ningún efecto.

De repente, cuando estaba apunto de desmayarse, los brazos dejaron de apresarlo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a respirar fuertemente ¿que había sucedido?

-Hipo..-Tras recuperar el aliento el nombrado levantó la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba.

-Jack ¿donde estan los que me atacaron?

-Ya no te haran mas daño.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Los mate, asi de facil-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Se pueden matar a las almas que ya están muertas?-Dijo Hipo muy confundido.

-No exactamente, simplemente se destruyen pero solo lo hago con las malas.

-Pues si lo haces con todos los que me atacan te quedan muchos por destruir-Dijo Hipo entre risas.

-Si no queda otra los destruiré a todos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, Hipo se levantó del suelo y se puso delante de Jack.

-¿Por que lo harás?

-Porque no es justo que te ataquen, yo te protegeré.

Tras estas palabras Jack desapareció con una sonrisa dejando a Hipo completamente sorprendido.

.

.

.

**Bueno un nuevo fanfic HiJack :3 diganme si les gusta y lo continuare si no simplemente lo borrare -w- espero sus reviews ^^ xaoooo**


End file.
